


YOU DID WHAT?!

by isthatbloodonhisshirt (wasterella)



Series: Spreading Positivity 2020 [43]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Injured Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Protective Derek, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is a Nice Thing, Werewolf Mates, Worried Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasterella/pseuds/isthatbloodonhisshirt
Summary: Stiles glanced up when someone entered the room, but it was just his dad, looking relieved and exasperated at the same time. Evidently Melissa had told him the whole story and now he was just disappointed Stiles hadn’t grown out of being an idiot.Sadly, idiocy was a lifelong trait, no growing out of that.“You okay, kiddo?” he asked, giving him a once-over. “Isaac okay?”“I mean, for now he is.” Stiles winced. “How, uh—how mad do you think Derek’s gonna be?”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Spreading Positivity 2020 [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667605
Comments: 25
Kudos: 1574





	YOU DID WHAT?!

**[Stiles]**  
heyyyyyyyyyyy  
**[Stiles]**  
soooooooooooooo  
**[Stiles]**  
don’t be mad  
**[Stiles]**  
buuuuuuuuuuuuut  
**[Stiles]**  
i’ma need you to come pick me up  
**[Stiles]**  
because i can’t drive   
**[Stiles]**  
because i might’ve possiblt matybe kindas sorta  
**[Stiles]**  
broken my arm  
**[Stiles]**  
so yeah  
**[Stiles]**  
that’s a thing that happened............

**[Derek]**  
YOU DID WHAT?!   
**[Derek]**  
How?!  
**[Derek]**  
Where are you???  
**[Derek]**  
Stiles, HOW?! 

**[Stiles]**  
relaaaaaaaaaaaaax sourface  
**[Stiles]**  
i’m fine  
**[Stiles]**  
mostly

**[Derek]**  
What do you MEAN ‘mostly’????   
**[Derek]**  
Where are you???

**[Stiles]**  
hospital  
**[Stiles]**  
mama mccall is with me  
**[Stiles]**  
dad is on his way  
**[Stiles]**  
please save me before he gets here

**[Derek]**  
You honestly think your dad is going to be scarier than me when I get there??? 

**[Stiles]**  
fair

**[Derek]**  
I’ll brt

Stiles sighed while staring down at the text messages. Derek was going to be so, so mad. Even _more_ so when he found out it was one of his Beta’s fault. Maybe he could lie. No, lying was bad, Werewolves could smell lies.

Well, no, they couldn’t. But they heard them so really, same difference. 

Besides, the reason Stiles needed a ride back to the loft was because Isaac had dropped him off at the hospital, stayed with him until he was taken away to get checked out, and then had promptly fled like the rightful coward he was. And Stiles did _not_ blame him one bit, because were their roles reversed and he had broken his Alpha’s mate’s arm, Stiles would’ve been fleeing for his life, too.

To be fair to Isaac, it had been an accident. Super-strength was difficult to control and really, it was a fine line between injuring Stiles and letting him die. At the end of the day, Stiles was pretty happy _not_ to be dead. Still, now he had a broken arm, and ow. 

Isaac had been bitching about wanting to go on an outdoor excursion for literal months with the pack, but nobody ever had any free time to go with him. Stiles had a day off from work today, and Isaac had again been bemoaning the horrible pack he was part of, so to spare everyone the whining, he’d finally agreed. 

It had actually been a really fun outing. It involved climbing a waterfall and making their way precariously along a very narrow cliff edge. Perfect adrenaline-fuelled activities for people who spent their entire lives fighting off dangerous monsters. Had to keep the fun levels up somehow, and boring things that other people found thrilling just didn’t do it for them anymore.

Only life or death activities for this pack! 

But of course, everyone often forgot Stiles was only human. Sometimes even Stiles. If Isaac had slipped and fallen, he probably would’ve gotten badly injured, but he likely wouldn’t have died. It wasn’t until Stiles lost his footing and started to fall that both of them seemed to have the same realization at the exact same time. 

Stiles was human, and thus was likely _not_ going to survive the fall. And even if he did, he would be horrifically injured, which would take months to heal, and there would be an angry sheriff, angry mama McCall and _furious_ Alpha. 

Isaac had done the only thing he could, which was grab desperately for Stiles’ arm. How he’d _broken_ it instead of just dislocating it, Stiles had no idea, but he didn’t really care. He was thankful not to have fallen to his death, and luckily they were near the end of the excursion by then so it had just been a matter of cradling his broken arm to his chest and moving slowly and carefully through the worst of the cliff edge. 

Of course, Isaac had been a panicked mess the whole way back, but Stiles had called Melissa on the way to the hospital and she’d given him some tips on what to do until he got there. Isaac sucking his pain was helping him a lot too, so it could’ve been far worse.

Once Stiles was all checked in and taken away to get his arm X-rayed, Isaac had booked it, as one did when angry mama McCalls were around, soon to be followed by angry sheriffs and _furious_ Alphas. 

Really, Stiles was going to have to work on that last one. His dad and Melissa may have been pissed in general, but it was mostly at Stiles for doing something so reckless and stupid. Derek was going to be pissed at Stiles for the same reasons, but furious at poor Isaac for forgetting Stiles couldn’t heal as easily. 

Not that Derek stopped Stiles from doing dangerous things because he was human, but he definitely made sure he was around when said dangerous things were happening to be _extra sure_ his human mate was not going to kick the bucket. 

Man, Isaac was in trouble, Stiles was really going to have to work at keeping Derek from mauling him. 

Which was a shame, because it had actually been a really fun outing. Stiles kind of wanted to do it again, but he doubted Derek would let him after this disastrous event. 

Stiles glanced up when someone entered the room, but it was just his dad, looking relieved and exasperated at the same time. Evidently Melissa had told him the whole story and now he was just disappointed Stiles hadn’t grown out of being an idiot. 

Sadly, idiocy was a lifelong trait, no growing out of that. 

“You okay, kiddo?” he asked, giving him a once-over. “Isaac okay?”

“I mean, for now he is.” Stiles winced. “How, uh—how mad do you think Derek’s gonna be?” 

“How badly did he break your arm?” 

Stiles heard Melissa tsk behind him and knew she was making a face about it. The sheriff winced and Stiles pointed his finger at his dad, using his good arm. 

“Okay, but to be fair, I could’ve died. Right? So like, really, Isaac _saved_ my life by breaking my arm.” 

_“Isaac broke your arm?!”_

Stiles made a face at the shout of rage that came from down the corridor. Melissa scowled and someone outside snapped for Derek not to shout in a hospital. The sheriff sighed and rubbed at his eyes with one hand, clearly dreading how this day was going to unfold given he’d have to ensure he didn’t have to arrest his son’s boyfriend for murdering one of his own Betas. 

“Did you miss the part where I said he saved me by breaking it?” Stiles asked, knowing Derek could hear him perfectly. “Because like, he totally did save me by breaking. I’d have died. So really, we kind of owe him. Like, a cake. And some chocolate or something.” 

Derek was in the room a second later, eyes just barely managing not to burn red. There was a ring of red around the irises so Stiles really hoped nobody was looking at him too closely or they’d think he was some kind of weird demon.

Who was he kidding, Derek had phenomenal cheekbones, _everyone_ was probably looking at him. Dammit, now they all thought he was a demon. He was _not_ a demon! Werewolf, sure, but not a demon! 

“What. Happened?” Derek demanded as the sheriff shut the door behind him, probably to ensure nobody saw if Derek happened to wolf out in anger. 

“It wasn’t a big deal,” Stiles insisted. “We went out, and I slipped and almost fell down a cliff and Isaac grabbed me to stop me from dying. Super-strength plus falling human don’t mesh well so he ended up breaking my arm. _Still_ not sure how he didn’t dislocate my shoulder, but I’m not gonna complain about it.”

Derek moved up to him, raking one hand through Stiles’ hair and stealing some of his pain. Oh, he hadn’t realized he’d had a headache until it was suddenly gone. That was nice. Also his arm hurt less, so that was also nice. 

“I swear I’m okay,” Stiles insisted again. “Isaac is terrified right now, but he really did save me from death by doing what he did. You need to not make him feel like saving my life was a bad thing.” 

It was obvious Derek’s wolf side was fighting with his human side based on his expression. On the one hand, one of his Betas had injured his mate, but on the other hand, one of his Betas had _saved_ his mate. It must be hard being a Werewolf who had two different sides to appease. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Derek asked, staring him down intently, as if daring him to lie. 

“I’m okay,” Stiles promised. “Can’t drive for a while, but I’m good. And hey, on the bright side, you get to take care of me.” 

“That’s a bright side?” the sheriff asked, eyebrows raised. 

“Oh, for a Werewolf, that’s like Christmas,” Stiles informed him. “Alpha tending to his mate’s needs? Fucking best thing ever.” 

“Preferably the mate isn’t injured while being tended to,” Derek muttered, but he at least looked a little less murderous and more appeased. That boded well for Isaac, he probably didn’t have to move to Canada. 

“Just think, this means _extra_ cuddling and whining for you to make the pain go away.” Stiles winked at him. “Really, I just spoil you, now.” 

Derek rolled his eyes, but seemed a lot less tense now that he could tell Stiles honestly and truly _was_ okay. He’d probably been furious upon arriving because he didn’t know what he was walking into, but now that he knew Stiles was okay, he seemed to be doing better. 

“I’ll let Isaac know he isn’t going to get murdered today,” the sheriff said. “Leave you to deal with this problem.” He motioned Stiles, who let out an affronted noise, but his dad just said they’d chat later and left. 

Stiles knew he was still on duty, so he’d probably just come by to make sure Stiles truly was okay, and now that he was in good hands with Derek, he felt confident in returning to his post. Such a responsible lawman, his father. 

“Come on, let’s get you home.” Derek helped Stiles stand, even though his legs worked perfectly fine. He was going to have to get used to over-protective Derek for the next little while, but again, at least Isaac wasn’t going to get murdered. 

That was good. He only liked Derek in handcuffs when they were connected to the bed, not so much when he was being helped into a police cruiser. 

“I’d give you painkillers, but I doubt you’ll need them,” Melissa said, following along behind them while they headed for the exit. 

“Nope, I’m covered.” Stiles grinned at her and patted Derek’s chest lightly. “Best boyfriend, right here.” 

“Mm hm. Try not to overdo it with the arm. Just because you can’t _feel_ the break doesn’t mean it’s not there.” 

Stiles nodded his understanding and waved with his good arm while heading for the front desk to get discharged. He leaned heavily into Derek, just because he could, and smiled when that earned him an arm wrapped around his shoulders and a kiss to the crown of his head. 

So yes, his arm was broken, and that sucked, but he’d still had a pretty good outing, Isaac wasn’t going to get murdered, and his boyfriend was going to be happy in perfect Alpha Werewolf mate mode. 

All in all, day could’ve been a lot worse. 

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf (c) Jeff Davis 
> 
> Come chill with me on [Tumblr](https://isthatbloodonhisshirt.tumblr.com/).


End file.
